Afilia Saga
(formerly Afilia Saga East) is a Japanese pop group formed from the Afilia saga maid cafe chain. The members of the groups work as maids in cafes and perform as vocalists and dancers. The group was formed in 2008. Members Current Members * Kohime Lit Pucci (Joined in 2008) * Yukafin Doll (Joined May, 2009) * Miku Doll Charlotte (Joined October, 2009) * Maho Sotto Voce (Joined October, 2010) * Nana Dorp Bijou (Joined July 2014) * Moe Mieray (Joined July 2015) * Momoko Little Berry (Joined July 2015) * Kaori S Godland (カオリ・セレーネ・ゴドランド) (Joined December 2015) * Kana R Norwich (カナ・R・ノーウィッチ) (Joined December 2015) * Yumi W Klein (ユミ・W・クライン) (Joined December 2015) Former Members * Ramune Lithe Antique (Graduated May, 2009) * Lily Coco Evance (Graduated August, 2009) * Mayurin Shidii Messhu (Joined May, 2009. Graduated September, 2009) * Yuki Callenreese (Graduated December, 2009) * Mew Chat Noir (Graduated March, 2010) * Rose Gardenfairy (Graduated March, 2012) * Meena M Frace (Graduated March, 2012) * Karen Classica (Joined October, 2010. Graduated September, 2012) * Kurumi Lala Milk (Joined August, 2009. Graduated February, 2013) * Meiry Malonfeel (Joined May, 2009. Graduated February, 2013) * Aria M Milvana (Graduated December, 2013) * Emiu Weilschmidt (Joined December, 2011. Graduated December, 2013) * Rayna S Mauser (Joined February, 2013. Graduated ??) * Laura Sucreine (Joined December, 2011. Graduated May 2015) * Raymee Heavenly (Joined December, 2012; Graduated September 2015) * Ayami Chercy Snow (Joined March, 2010; Graduated February 2016) * Louise Sforzur (Joined in 2008; Graduated 2016) * Alice Rozen (Joined July 2014; Graduated September 2016) * Myuna Shulita (Joined July 2014; Graduated December 2016) * Love Berry Janne (Joined July 2014; Graduated December 2016) Discography Albums * 2011.06.01 whitism * 2013.04.24 Archism * 2015.08.26 Realism Singles * 2009.03.31 Luminous no Izumi (ルミナスの泉) * 2009.05.27 Meridin no Inori (メリディンの祈り) * 2010.02.03 Houkago_Romance / Kyouiku-teki Yubi! (放課後_ロマンス／教育的指導！) * 2010.04.28 Watashi☆LOVE na☆Otome! (ワタシ☆LOVEな☆オトメ！) * 2010.12.01 Knee High Egoist (ニーハイ・エゴイスト) * 2011.07.27 La*La*La Revolution (La*La*Laラボリューション) * 2012.03.28 Mirai no Watashi wo Matteiru (未来の私を待っている) * 2012.06.13 Kindan Muteki no Darling (禁断無敵のだーりん) * 2012.11.13 SURVIVE!! * 2013.08.07 Neptune☆Sagashite (ネプテューヌ☆サガして) * 2013.11.13 S・M・L☆ * 2014.07.23 Magical☆Express☆Journey (マジカル☆エクスプレス☆ジャーニー) * 2014.11.26 Japonesque x Romanesque * 2015.02.11 Never say Never * 2015.11.18 Embrace Blade * 2016.03.02 Itsuka Mita Niji no Sono Shita de (いつか見た虹のその下で) * 2016.07.26 Lost In The Sky * 2017.01.25 Mahou no Chocolate Densetsu (魔法のチョコレート伝説) * 2017.04.19 Higoriteki Katsu Teisei Funona Omoikomi (非合理的かつ訂正不能な思い込み) Digital Single *2012.07.25 Platinum Video Releases * 2011.01.13 Afilia Saga Quest vol.1 (アフィリア・サーガ・クエスト) * 2011.05.02 Afilia Saga Quest vol.2 (アフィリア・サーガ・クエスト) * 2011.11.25 Afilia Saga East Live & PV Shu (アフィリア・サーガ・イースト ライブ & PV 集) * 2012.07.25 Hijiri Naru 2nd One Man Live 2011 ZeppTokyo (聖ナル2ndワンマン) Compilations/Other *2011.10.05 I Love Tokyo ~For Anime Music Lovers~ (#12 RAM RIDER x '''Afilia Saga East' - Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis)'' Filmography Television * - Present Afilia Saga Tora no Ana * 2010 Afilia Saga no Magical Time * - 2011 Afilia Saga Quest Gallery Afilia-saga.jpg|November 2015 Afilia-realism.jpg|August 2015 Afilia-saga-never-s-never.jpg|February 2015 500px-Afilia_Saga_-_Magical☆Express☆Journey.jpg|July 2014 Afilia_s-m-l.jpg|November 2013 Afilia-neptune.png|August 2013 Afilia-archism.jpg|April 2013 Afilia-SURVIVE.jpg|November 2012 91VQSYld9YL._SL1500_.jpg|June 2012 250px-La_La_La_Revolution_Promo.jpg|July 2011 Afilia-whit.jpg|June 2011 300px-17414_AfiliaSaga_GroupShot_122_552lo.jpg|December 2010 Afilia_-3.jpg|April 2010 250px-AfiliaMeridian.jpg|May 2009 500px-ImagesCA348HZI.jpg|March 2009 External Links *Official Afilia Saga Website *Official Afilia Kingdom Website *Official YouTube Category:Afilia Saga Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:2008 Debuts Category:13 member line up Category:2008 Group formations Category:13 member group formations Category:Idol